


【铁鹰】皇帝的新装

by Silhouette_221



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_221/pseuds/Silhouette_221
Summary: 当我们谈论灵魂伴侣时，我们在谈论什么旧文存档





	【铁鹰】皇帝的新装

大概没多少人会相信，Tony Stark对灵魂伴侣这件事比大部分人更在乎。毕竟一件广为人知的事情是，Tony Stark不在乎和他上床的人是不是他的灵魂伴侣——他不可能有这么多灵魂伴侣。但另一件鲜有人知的事情是，他成立复仇者联盟的部分原因是他相信他的灵魂伴侣就在其中。  
这听起来有些不可思议，或者说梦幻。谁能想到在等了几十年后，突然有一天，你在一场可能决定世界命运的战争中发现你的灵魂伴侣应该就是你刚认识不过几个小时的战友之一呢？  
但他不能确定那个人到底是他们中的谁，他只能感觉到一丝极其细微的连结——这种感觉只有在他和那个人确认了彼此之后才会变得强烈，而现在，它更像是在世界地图上圈出一个城市，只能给他指出一个大致的方向——不过这也足够了，他能想到办法找出那个人的。  
然而事情并不像他想象的那样顺利。他第一次感觉到连结时他们正和那群从天上的大洞里钻出来的怪物们酣战，所以为了确认那种突如其来的心跳加速不仅仅是因为战斗带来的肾上腺素飙升，在战斗结束后他们一起去吃了土耳其烤肉，而那时他仍有同样的感觉，所以除非他的灵魂伴侣是废墟里的某块石头，不然就是这群复仇者中的一个。但是在复仇者联盟正式成立，所有复仇者都住到大厦里的第二周，Tony在一天晚饭后提到这件事，并挽起袖子向大家展示他手臂上印记的位置，希望能借此找到他的灵魂伴侣时，他突然感觉到连结中断了。  
Tony不明白发生了什么。就像有人“砰”地一声关上了门，在他露出印记的那一瞬间，近半个月以来包裹着他的所有温暖都消失了。  
他的队友们似乎对这变化毫无察觉。队长微笑着，但显然是因为他想起了别的事情，他的目光甚至没落到Tony的手臂上，而那个微笑中带着一丝哀伤；博士只是在等待数据处理的间隙抬起头来匆匆扫了他们一眼，很快又沉浸在他的研究中了；两个神盾局的特工也都面无表情；Thor倒是很感兴趣，可惜神域不兴灵魂伴侣这套。  
“所以，”Thor急切地问，“我亲爱的战友们，你们之中的谁和Stark之子是天作之合呢？”  
一阵相当漫长的沉默，几乎所有人都在互相打量，而Tony感到有些不自在，被中断的连结简直像是在他的胸口扯出了一个大洞，冷风嗖嗖地往里面灌。  
“肯定不是我。”Steve率先回答，“我在你手臂上什么都没看到。而且，”他停顿了一下，那个微笑又浮现在他的脸上，“而且我在很早以前就遇到过我的灵魂伴侣了，七十多年前。”这句话引得Natasha向他投去一瞥。  
“我也没看见。”Banner举了举手，Tony往他的手臂看去，是空的。“感谢上帝。”博士咕哝，其他人都大笑起来。  
接下来是Natasha。“别做梦了。”她言简意赅，“你要是我的灵魂伴侣我绝对会把你的手臂剁下来。”Tony下意识地缩了缩头，然后把目光转向最后一个，依旧是面无表情的Clint。  
“Barton之子，”Thor不知为何听起来很是激动，“是你吗？”  
Clint的脸色不太好，他抿紧了嘴唇，猛地从座位上站起来，有些不稳地摇晃了一下，随后在大家诧异的目光中一言不发地离开了休息区。  
“Barton……”Tony想要追过去问清楚，但Natasha用眼神阻止了他，有那么一瞬间，Tony认为她和Clint才是灵魂伴侣。  
“他不是。”在确认Clint已经乘电梯回到他自己的房间后，Natasha替他回答了Thor的问题。“也不是我的灵魂伴侣。Clint他……”Natasha盯着Tony看了好一会儿，像是在犹豫要不要说出来，最终她叹了口气，“他没有灵魂伴侣。”  
不只是Tony，其他人也都愣住了。“可是……怎么会？”Tony小心翼翼地问，“你是怎么知道的？”  
“他没有印记。没人知道为什么，但他就是没有那个愚蠢的，用来确认灵魂伴侣的印记。”  
“也许只是他的印记不在手臂上？”  
Natasha丢给他一个“别傻了”的眼神：“你以为神盾没想到过这种可能？在他刚进入神盾局的时候就给他做了全面的检查，还有每年的体检，那个印记不存在于他身上的任何一个地方。”  
Tony回想起在他提起灵魂伴侣这件事后，Clint确实一句话都没有说过。他有一点愧疚，不过他还没来得及说什么，Natasha就站到了他的面前。  
“他是个特工，对他来说这不算坏事。”她一字一句地说，“所以，别让他觉得你因为这个而同情他，不然我还是会把你剁了。”  
“我当然不会。”Tony立刻保证。Natasha点点头：“很好。”她端起盛有伏特加的杯子一饮而尽，“因为我说到做到。”  
“我毫不怀疑。”Tony说，然后他想起了什么，脸色一下子变得惨白。  
“Banner……”  
“不是Hulk。”博士拿着平板从他身边经过，“他对你完全没好感。”  
“真高兴听见你这么说。”

=====——*——=====——*——=====——*——=====

Tony寻找他的灵魂伴侣的计划陷入了停滞不前的状态，尽管他一度确信那个人就是复仇者的一员，但连结断开后他完全感知不到对方的存在，连蛛丝马迹也没有。对方大概接受过这方面的训练，在隐藏自己这一点上更是个中高手。  
这种能力似乎指向了那两个神盾局特工。但Clint没有灵魂伴侣，而Natasha？Tony打了个寒颤，他宁愿自己找不到灵魂伴侣也不希望是她，不是说他对Natasha有什么偏见，只是那实在太恐怖了。  
他现在还陷入了某种恶性循环，托他那个不负责的——他决定用这个词来形容——灵魂伴侣的福。纽约之战后他被焦虑症所困扰，濒死体验和不安全感不只是在梦里反复出现。他不知道自己当时在高空坠落晕死过去后还能醒过来与那时他感觉到的连结有多大关系，但他能肯定，如果连结没有断开，他现在会好受得多。然而他的灵魂伴侣并不知道这些，他又不可能大张旗鼓地宣扬，于是他把自己关进实验室里，专注于对盔甲的研发之中，这是他多年来总结出的应对措施。  
Pepper对此忧心忡忡，Tony现在的状态和他当年发现自己钯中毒时的自暴自弃没什么两样。他假装自己很好，她知道这不是真的，但她不知道问题到底出在哪儿。简直像是昨日重现。她需要谁来帮忙，然后她有了点头绪。  
“我记得你之前说你找到灵魂伴侣了。”她站在实验室门口，Tony背对着她在摆弄一个关节部件。“那个人是谁？”  
她注意到Tony僵住了，本来闹哄哄的实验室一下子安静得出奇。  
“你觉得三层楼高的兔子怎么样？”过了好一会儿她听见Tony这样问。她没有接话，转身上楼梯离开了实验室。  
现在她知道问题的所在了。

*

找出问题，解决问题。这是Pepper一直以来的人生信条，但这次她还没来得及解决这个问题，另一件更大、更严重的事情发生了。Happy的遇袭无疑是火上浇油，Tony冲着镜头吼出了他的住址。  
该死。  
导弹飞过来的时候她还在对着那只兔子抓狂，尽管客人终于在导弹击中别墅前发现并提醒了他们，几秒钟的反应时间也还是太短了。玻璃碎片朝着房间里迸射，爆炸的强冲击波把人压在地上动弹不得。  
所幸在千钧一发之际Tony把战甲套到了她身上，她只受了点轻伤，更多的是惊吓。而Tony……  
Pepper惊恐地看着别墅沉入海中，而Tony还在里面。

*

机器果然比人类靠谱。这是Tony穿上战甲后脑海里冒出的念头，他无法不在此时想起他那个未知的灵魂伴侣。哈，他差一点就死了，又一次的，而这次他的灵魂伴侣对此浑然不知。  
不过关于机器有多靠谱的这个念头仅限于战甲把他带出海面前为止，之后这个铁皮罐子一意孤行地把他带到了田纳西州，准确地说是扔，因为它没电了。  
他大叫着在雪地里醒来时还没有察觉到有什么不同，之后他又只顾着把战甲拖到能充电的地方。他闯进了那间小木屋，遇到了那个小男孩，毫不意外地得知他已经“死了”，这时他靠在冰冷的沙发上，却并没有感觉到他以为会熊熊燃烧的怒火。  
他感觉到了别的东西。  
比之前更为强烈的连结安抚着他，给他在冰天雪地里带来春日暖阳般的温暖。他下意识地抚摸手臂上印记的位置，一种奇异的触感缠绕在指尖。  
有那么一瞬间，他出于赌气的心理抗拒了连结，结果这让它更加紧密地包裹住了他。他能感觉到连结另一端的人的担心和歉疚，这让他几乎是立刻地就原谅了对方。  
「别离开。」Tony在心里默念，希望对方感知得到。  
连结迟疑了一下，接着温暖从胸膛蔓延到了全身，就像一个他很久没有得到过的拥抱，这让他忍不住微微颤抖起来。这个“拥抱”持续了差不多一分钟，直到他完全地放松下来。他将身子尽量贴着沙发——这时的沙发已经不再是冷冰冰的了——满足地发出一声叹息。  
在他胸口如火苗般跳跃的连结在试图定位他的所在地，但因为Tony不知道对方是谁，不能建立双向连结，对方也就没法准确定位。  
「你在哪儿？」一行字凭空出现在Tony的脑海中。灵魂伴侣可以通过连结进行交流，虽然Tony对此早已有所耳闻，但当这件事第一次发生时，他还是不免有些感到惊奇。  
「我还以为你不想和我说话呢。」Tony忍不住调侃，然后在想象中用手指轻触了一下连结，结果对方似乎被惊到地缩了回去，他眼疾手快地“抓”住它。  
「说真的！」对方似乎在大吼。  
啧，干嘛这么严肃，没趣。Tony不满地撇了撇嘴。  
「田纳西州。具体在哪儿我也不知道，战甲没电了，不过我没事。」  
「你可真够能飞的。」得知Tony没什么大碍后对方显然放松下来，「待在安全的地方，我们马上来接你。」  
「不用。」  
「什么意思？」  
「不用来接我。战甲充上电了，既然它把我带到这里，就说明这里有什么值得调查的。我想搞清楚了再离开。」  
一串沉默的省略号差点把Tony逗笑了，然后是「你知道人们以为你已经死了吧？」  
「我不介意再多“死”一会儿。」Tony发现自己对这件事没那么生气了，「让我享受一下死人的权利吧。」  
对方竟然就这么随他去了，没有对他的决定做任何评价，这让Tony对他那个不负责任的——也许他要修改一下这个评价了——灵魂伴侣的印象大有改观。他们大概会很聊得来，如果不是在这种情况下的话。但Tony也知道，对方再次建立连结正是因为这种情况。  
他没有问对方当初为何要中断连结，尽管他想要知道答案。  
他想他会知道的。

*

他留在田纳西州做调查，小男孩帮了很大的忙，而最终的结果指向了迈阿密，毫无疑问那是他接下来要去的地方。  
但他的灵魂伴侣不这么想。  
「你该回来了。」在Tony把他要去迈阿密的决定“告诉”他的灵魂伴侣时，这句话凭空出现在他的脑海中，Tony甚至能感受到对方的严肃。  
「你知道我不会的。」在危险前退缩和放过敌人都不是他的习惯。  
「你也知道我不会让你去冒险的。」  
这句话一出现，Tony能感觉到对方和他一样都愣住了。几秒钟后，先回过神来的Tony咧嘴笑起来。  
「我喜欢你的坦白。」Tony假装没有注意到连结如同慌乱的波动，「那么你可以过来帮我解决这件事。」

*

Tony不确定他的灵魂伴侣到底有没有在迈阿密出现，他没有见到对方，但他能感受到对方就在离他不远的地方。和Killian——那个他多年前戏弄过的疯狂科学家，也是这一切的幕后主使——对决时他无暇顾及对方是否就在附近，而当这一切都结束后他再回去查看时并没有找到能够表明对方出现过的证据。  
另一件令他懊恼的事情是，他突然意识到自己连对方是男是女都不知道。  
连结在他和Killian打斗时变得前所未有的强烈，这也让他支撑住了到回程的飞机上。当他终于带着一身伤瘫倒在飞机柔软的座椅上时，胸口的连结开始逐渐减弱，他几乎是下意识地脱口而出。  
「我需要你。」  
Pepper诧异地扭过头来看了他一眼，他笑着冲她摇了摇头，Pepper的眼中一下子充满惊喜。  
“你找到他了？”她轻声问。  
“还没……你怎么知道是‘他’？”  
Pepper冲他眨了眨眼：“直觉。”她说，然后就笑着回过头去不再搭理他。  
哦，她一定是和Natasha呆一起太久了，真是太可怕了。  
他把注意力重新放回到连结上，就在刚才那不到一分钟的时间里，连结从之前令人亢奋的强烈刺激变成了舒适的轻柔波动，肾上腺素褪去，困意袭来。在睡着之前他又在想象中触碰了一下连结，这次它没有躲开，而是缓缓地缠绕着攀上他的手臂。  
「我醒来时，你还会在吗？」他终于还是没忍住问。  
对方没有立刻回答，Tony有些吃惊地感觉到连结在他的脸颊上停留了一会儿，然后轻轻拂过他的嘴唇，就像是一个吻。  
「你会知道的。」

*

Tony在飞机上醒来时，先小心翼翼地确认了一下连结还没有断开，然后才睁开了眼。  
“哇哦，你看起来真不错！”Tony说。Pepper坐在他的对面，气色恢复得差不多了，她面前的小桌子上摆着一台笔记本，而她正对着屏幕皱眉。听到Tony的动静，她抽空从屏幕后瞥了他一眼。  
“是啊，回去就有一大堆文件等着的人又不是你。”  
“你可以休假的。”  
“还是不了，这件事之后我们要处理的东西已经够多了。病毒让我恢复得很快，算是意外的好处吧。”  
Tony没在这个话题上争论下去，他盯着舷窗外的云发了会呆，然后突然说：“帮我预约手术。”  
Pepper不怎么惊讶，她甚至没再看Tony一眼，在键盘上噼里啪啦敲了一会儿，然后在便签上写了个日期撕下来扔给他。  
半分钟后，她似乎醒悟过来：“嗨，我已经不是你的秘书了。”  
Tony抓着便签笑了笑：“多谢，亲爱的。”

*

无影灯把手术台照得明晃晃的，Tony侧过头去，看着麻醉剂顺着针管注入体内。意识渐渐开始模糊，他突然有些不安，有个疑问堵在他的喉咙里，但他说不出来。  
手术进行得很顺利，那些威胁着他也成就了他的细小弹片被取出来盛在碟子里。Tony观察着那些还带着血迹的金属片，在心里向它们道别。  
而似乎手术从胸口取走的不只是这些弹片，麻醉还没失效，Tony已经感觉到连结又断开了。

=====——*——=====——*——=====——*——=====

Tony回到了复仇者大厦，很长一段时间里他没有再感受到连结。无论他的灵魂伴侣是谁，对方都不想让他知道。  
而对于他的灵魂伴侣是复仇者的一员这一点，Tony忍不住开始考虑起魔法的可能性。虽然Loki没能控制住他的心神，但毕竟他还是接触到了权杖，两次。所以也许当时的感觉是魔法在捣鬼，也许他的灵魂伴侣并不是一名复仇者。  
这个结论让他不免有些丧气。他曾经以为他的灵魂伴侣触手可及，以为他们是队友，他甚至为他们会并肩作战这个想法兴奋了好一阵子，但现在看来，这大概只是他的妄想罢了。也对，这世界上哪有这么完美的事？  
他还是喜欢待在实验室里，或者说，在得出那个结论后，他参与他的队友们那些不知所谓的活动的时间就更少了。他倒不是颓废，也按时吃饭，每周的电影之夜也都会参加，但其余时间，他的队友们几乎不会在实验室以外的地方见到他。但似乎也没有谁对此表示不满。  
知道真相的Loki在心里大吼“愚蠢的人类”，可惜只有Thor听见了，他把这当成是Loki冥顽不化的表现，惆怅地摇摇头叹了口气。

*

Tony在转身时听见了一点响动，机械臂晃动的声音从角落传来，而他很确信Dummy不在那边。  
他一边疑惑Jarvis为什么没有反应，一边拿起桌上的扳手小心翼翼地走过去。  
“哦，Barton，嘿！”Tony相当吃惊地盯着面前的人。他本来想问“你怎么在这里”，但话说出口时却变成了“你什么时候进来的”。  
Clint看起来有些手足无措。“我，呃……从外面路过的时候看你状态好像不太好，所以就……”他突然噤了声，像是说了什么不该说的话。Tony敏锐地注意到了Clint不由自主瞥向自己手臂的目光。“哈，想要聊聊吗，关于我们都找不到自己灵魂伴侣的事情？”他以为Clint是因为没有灵魂伴侣这件事而感到失落，而Clint表现得就像是那么一回事。  
Clint扯出一个苦涩的笑：“我以为你找到了？”他说，又瞄了Tony的手臂一眼，然后迅速移开视线，“而且我也没什么可说的，我连印记都没找着。”  
Tony发出一个不赞成的鼻音，从实验室的小冰箱里拿出一盒果汁，Jarvis贴心地及时送上了两个杯子，Tony把其中一杯以不容拒绝的姿态递给Clint。“那就聊点别的。”  
对Tony的强硬感到意外的人不太情愿地接过了杯子：“比如？”  
“比如你是怎么射得这么准的？”  
“这可是个危险的问题。”鹰眼的声音一下子变得很低，“你确定要问？”  
Tony愣了两秒，直到看见Clint眼中闪烁着狡黠的光芒才反应过来他是在虚张声势。Tony笑起来：“好吧，特工的秘密，我懂。”  
“其实也算不上秘密，天赋加练习而已。”Clint倒也坦诚，“当然啦，能练到这么好的也就我一个。”相当坦诚。  
“说起来，你不会是把Jarvis黑掉之后进来的吧？”Tony想起来，“Jarvis可是一点也没提醒我你进来了。”  
“不是，是我自作主张让Barton先生进来的。”Jarvis的声音响起来，“我认为这有利于Sir您的身心健康。”  
“你的逻辑是不是出了问题。”Tony嘟囔，然后转向正在偷笑的Clint，“我挺好奇你以前在神盾局没事的时候都干些什么？”  
“我还挺喜欢看书的……嗨，别一副不信的样子！”Clint瞪着Tony，“这有什么好奇怪的？我还喜欢自己修车呢！”  
“今年圣诞节我要送你一套《追忆逝水年华》，等等，你说你喜欢修车？”Tony的眼睛一下子亮起来，“你会修车？”  
“在你心目中我是不是只会射箭？”Clint简直要叹气了，“说真的，Stark，你该多了解下你的队友们。博士不是只会控制情绪，你知道比起摇滚他更喜欢爵士乐吗？队长也不是只会扔盾牌，他的格斗不比我差；Thor能举起雷神之锤可不是因为他力气大。”他顿了一下，确保Tony在听，“就像我知道你之所是钢铁侠并不是因为那身战甲一样，虽然大多数人会这么认为。”  
“我们是复仇者，这不只是一个名号。每一个代称背后都是一个有血有肉的人。我们有自己的标志，但那不是全部。”Clint最后说。  
Tony沉默了一会儿：“你忘了Romanoff，”他指出，“这可是很大的罪过。”  
Clint吃吃地笑起来：“我可没忘。”他说，“只是她不介意你就保持现在的印象。”

*

Clint第二次出现在实验室是在一周后，当时Tony正拿着把水平尺检测平台上的一块面板。“左边高了点。”Clint的声音在Tony背后响起，Tony吓得手一抖，“上帝，Barton，你非得这么神出鬼没的吗？”  
“我是从正门进来的。”  
“这并没有让我感觉好点。”Tony说。但是，好吧，这不是实话，至少某种程度上不是。  
“你说哪边高了？”Tony重新拿起水平尺，而Clint也走到平台边，尝试把面板调整到合适的位置。尽管Tony没有Clint那么好的视力，他还是观察到Clint在整个过程中动作有些不自然，似乎在试图避开自己。  
不过他把疑惑吞到了肚子里，不打算让它破坏了这一周以来他最为轻松的时刻。

*

Tony有点不知道该把惊讶的眼神放在Clint身上还是眼前这辆车上。  
“告诉我这不是你的车。”自诩阅车无数的有钱人在看到这辆车时还是着实地感受到了震撼，“这不可能是你的车。”  
“嘿，别瞧不起人！”Clint爱惜地轻轻拍打着车顶，“她怎么就不可能是我的了？”  
“哦你也用’她’来称呼……这不是重点，”Tony又绕着这辆灰蓝色的车转了两圈，“这款车当年就只生产了九台，有两台还在车祸中被撞毁了——即使这样那两台也依旧是无价之宝，据我所知这九台车的所有者都有登记，其中并没有一位神盾局的特工。不过，”他停顿了一下，语气里带上了几分得意，“某位复仇者倒是有一辆，酒红色的。”  
“我希望你没有在她身上画满涂鸦，”Clint说，打开了驾驶室的门，“不然我就要考虑把你从这里赶出去了。”他坐进去，没有插钥匙，只是往后靠着微微陷在座椅里，“在等我邀请你坐上来吗？”  
Tony迅速占领了副驾的位置：“你还是没告诉我她是怎么来的？”他听起来有点兴奋，小心翼翼地拉过安全带扣上，“我们要去兜风吗？”  
“冷凝管还有点问题，而且你刚才关于这款车的描述有一点说得不够准确，一共有三台车经历过严重的车祸，一台是银灰色，一台是亮黑色，还有一台，第三台，是灰蓝色。”Clint拍了拍方向盘，假装没有看到Tony目瞪口呆的表情，“性能没得说，那次要不是她我可能就死了，我都不知道是什么时候爆胎的，毕竟当时后面一梭梭打过来的子弹就没停过。”  
副驾驶室陷入了一阵沉默，座位上的人露出了怀疑人生的表情。“我很想说这简直是暴殄天物，你这样对待她绝对是不可饶恕的罪行。”他的指尖从门框上滑过，“不过鉴于这救了你的命，而且你把她修复得几乎完美，我勉强可以原谅你。”他伸手准备拉开面前置物格的门，“不介意的话？”  
Clint耸了耸肩，于是他拉开门往里面望去，有两个盒子，他抽出其中一个，比预想的要沉。  
“你该不会把什么机密文件藏在里面吧。”他听见几声闷笑，打开盒子，里面是十来盘旧磁带，有的标签已经有些模糊，依稀能辨认出上面的字迹。“没想到你还喜欢这种风格的歌。”他拿的那盘上标着Leonard Cohen的名字，“想象一下倒是很适合你的嗓音。”  
Clint的表情就像是被噎着了。“想都不要想，”他几乎是在惨叫了，“别这么看着我。”  
“我可以帮你搞定冷凝管的问题。”  
“谢谢，我自己也能行。”  
Tony没再说什么，只是把那盘磁带插入收放机里，按了一下播放按钮。  
后来Natasha听说那天下午他们在车里坐了三个多小时，听完了两盘磁带，却什么都没干时，用一种近乎怜悯的眼神把Clint看得感觉自己身上穿了个孔。

*

复仇者们在纽约之战后第一次全员出动是在冬季刚刚降临的时候，在紧急集合后安排作战计划时队长却犯了难。Clint和Natasha的搭档堪称完美，但鹰眼和钢铁侠的那次配合同样让他印象深刻。他一时拿不准要怎样分配，Tony帮他解决了这个问题。  
“头盔的视线范围有限制，所以我需要一个能在制高点帮我观察局势的人。”Tony的语气更像是解释而非要求，因为Steve接着就听到了Clint的抱怨。“你让箭筒硌得我难受。”弓箭手说。Tony大笑着——尽管看不到他面罩下的表情，但他的笑声通过空气和电磁波在每个人耳边回荡，这让队长和博士诧异地对视了一眼——走到Clint身边，“你可以坐电梯。”他说，然后抓住Clint的箭筒带着他向天上飞去。  
“是我幻听了吗？”队长不确定地问，“还是某人刚才真的笑了？”  
“我很欣赏你的幽默感，Cap，但我们能把这些解决了再讨论其它的吗？”Clint在频道里说，“七点钟方向。”  
Steve回身挡下攻击，然后用盾牌击穿了那怪物的喉咙。“谢了，Barton，”他说，顿了一下，“你听起来心情不太好。”

比起在地面上横冲直撞，这些长着翅膀的怪物显然更喜欢在天上飞来飞去。Clint很快就用完了箭筒里的箭，源源不断的怪物正将他团团包围起来。  
包围圈被炸出了一道口子，一个装满了箭的新箭筒从缺口被扔进来。“别想偷懒，Barton。”钢铁侠的红色影子一闪而过，Clint抓起箭筒背到背上，“现在最闲的明明是队长。”他说，一箭把两只怪物钉在了墙上。  
“我去看看最大的那只，应该是母体。”Tony说，“你这边没问题吧？”  
Clint像是摔了下来，但接着他在空中划过一道弧线，稳稳地落在了对面的楼顶上。  
“没问题。”他说，一箭命中了离Tony最近的那只怪物，“去做你要做的事。”

=====——*——=====——*——=====——*——=====

尽管Tony坚称那只是个巧合，但事实就是，在Clint第四次光明正大地潜入实验室而Tony直接给了他授权后不久，纽约的小报记者们忧伤地发现他们已经有段时间没写关于哪个姑娘和花花公子——他们考虑在前面加个“前”字——Tony Stark风流一夜情的报道了。  
但这不代表他们关于Tony Stark就没有可写的了，Tony也许找到了他的灵魂伴侣这样的猜测迅速成为报纸上新一轮的热门话题。各种各样的分析层出不穷，他们通过追查最后几个和Tony上了床的姑娘来试图找到他的灵魂伴侣，也有人推测那个人会不会也是复仇者的一员——他几乎就猜对了，几乎，因为现在连Tony Stark本人也不知道。  
Natasha读到了这些报道，而同时她也是少数几个知道Tony给了Clint实验室授权的人之一。她找到Tony，把报纸拍在他面前。  
“告诉我这两件事没有关系。”她说。  
Tony在扫了一眼报纸内容后很快就明白了另一件事指的是什么。“如你所愿。”他说，“这两件事确实没有关系。”  
对于他给了Clint授权这件事，他当时的解释是：“反正Jarvis也会放他进去，”他一脸愤懑，“至少让我觉得事情还是在我控制之下的。”

无论事情的真相到底是怎样的，队长都为近来复仇者们前所未有的和谐感到欣慰。在那场战斗后，Tony参加集体活动的次数变多了，他与大家相处得相当不错，他们正逐渐了解彼此，大家也终于开始坦然接受Tony的好意——之前他们对于用Tony Stark的钱这件事总觉得有些别扭。如果可以控制战损，Steve甚至不介意再来几场这样的战斗。  
这是极其错误的想法。Steve立刻意识到了这点，并为此感到羞愧。但很快他就想到了一个绝妙的主意，一个能够使这种良好局面持续发展的办法。  
在下个周一的例行早会上，他怀着抑制不住的激动之情向复仇者们宣布了这个计划，然后发现所有人都目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“双人协同作战训练？”  
Steve对队友们的反应不太满意，但他还是继续说下去：“是的，你们应该也注意到了，Barton特工和Stark在高空领域的协同作战效果显著，而Romanoff特工和我则更适合地面作战。所以为了保证我们的优势，同时也降低受伤几率，我建议在单人训练的基础上加上双人协同作战训练。”  
被点到名的另外三个人互相诧异地对视了一眼。“我没意见。”Natasha率先说。  
“哦，这可真是……”Clint喃喃。  
“棒极了！”Tony大声说，“这可真是棒极了，不是吗？”  
这次连Clint也花了点时间来确认Tony不是在讽刺。“是的。”最后他说，“这是个很棒的想法。”  
于是他们就开始了两两配合的作战训练，Natasha甚至还在休息区弄了块记分板，这样所有人都能通过上面详细的分数记录了解到他们的训练情况。  
一开始两组的各项分数都非常不错，Jarvis的评分系统好几次给出了100分的满分，而综合分数Clint和Tony两人甚至一度领先，原因是Steve总是不忍心下手太狠，这在模拟战场上多次给了敌人反杀的机会。不过在一次Natasha被一个他之前放过的敌人“重伤”后他终于吸取教训，很快两组的分数就势均力敌了。  
但接着形势又逆转了，Tony对于Clint给出的指令不能及时做出反应，Clint不得不花更多的精力去帮他解决问题，结果往往无暇顾及自身。他们在记分板上的成绩一落千丈。  
“你在走神。”Clint在一次训练后指出。  
而观摩了全过程的Natasha显然看得更明白，她又一次地找到Tony，这次她没有再给他否认的机会。  
“你之前没说实话。”她说，简直气势汹汹，“这两件事有密切联系。”  
“我不是……”Natasha竖起一根食指打断了他，Tony的声音低了下去，“我那时还没意识到。”  
“你喜欢他。”  
“是的，”Tony点了点头，“是的，我喜欢他。”  
他又沉默了两秒，然后他叹了口气。  
“不，”他说，“我想我爱他。”

=====——*——=====——*——=====——*——=====

在Natasha的提议下他们做了些调整，Tony暂停了训练，Clint暂时和Natasha搭档。但很快Natasha就发现出问题的不止Tony一个。  
Tony有些迷失，他爱上了Clint，但他还有一个灵魂伴侣，并且他们交流过，那种感觉令他怀恋，而Clint给了他同样的感觉。可是Clint没有灵魂伴侣。  
他陷入巨大的矛盾中，因此错过了一些东西，但这不代表Natasha也是如此。  
在某天晚餐后她抓住了正准备从餐桌旁溜回自己房间的Clint。“你的状态糟透了。”她的语气严厉得可怕，“我从来没见过你这样。发生什么了？”  
Clint摇摇头：“我不知道。”  
“是因为Stark吗？”  
“什么？不是。”Clint还是在摇头，“和Tony没关系。”  
Natasha不置可否：“那到底是怎么回事？”  
“我真不知道。”Natasha看得出Clint没有撒谎，“我就是觉得不太舒服。”  
“你得去医务室看看。”她说，但Clint哼哼了一声。“明天，好吗？”他几乎是在恳求，“我现在只想倒在床上睡一觉。”

然而第二天Clint并没有去成医务室。第二天一早，天还没完全亮，他们收到了复仇者集结的信号，一群来历不明的机器人攻占了大使馆。等Clint从床上起来换好制服，带上装备赶到集合点时，Tony已经和机器人纠缠了一会儿了。Natasha也在忙着用匕首刺进这些机器人的后颈，那里连着它们的信号中枢，她只来得及在转身的空隙向Clint投去一瞥。  
Clint翻身攀上了大使馆的露台，看见Tony把一小撮机器人引到了远处开阔的空地然后把它们炸开了花，他为通讯里Tony的吐槽笑了笑，顺便把两个从边缘爬上来的机器人踹了下去。他的大脑突然一片空白，余光瞥到一道绿光正朝他射过来。

*

Tony听见耳机里Clint倒下的声音，他甩开身边的机器人全速往露台飞了过去。  
他看见Clint蜷缩在露台上，弓箭散落一地，腰一侧的制服有一道裂口，血正从伤口里冒出来。他轰开了露台上所有的机器人，然后降落到Clint身边跪下来。  
“Clint！”他先打开了面罩，伸手想要抱起Clint，但触目惊心的伤口让他根本不敢去碰，“Clint醒醒！”  
他脱掉了战甲，把它调到攻击模式应对可能出现的机器人，然后一只手枕到Clint的头下，另一只手轻轻揽住他的胸口。“醒醒，Clint，我有话要跟你说。”  
Clint竟然真的睁开了眼，但他显然处在无意识的状态，眼神迷离地盯着面前的人看了片刻。“嘿，Tony。”他说，声音里带着点笑意，“你干嘛在手臂上纹个这么难看的东西？”  
Tony如同被闪电劈中一般愣在那里，在他找回自己的神志之前Clint已经又陷入了昏迷。战甲在他身边发射着炮弹击退那些机器人，而他就这么抱着Clint一动不动，看起来像是马上也要晕过去了。  
这就是Natasha解决完剩下的机器人一脸怨气地上到露台来时看到的景象。

她叫了医疗队，然后走过去，在这两个人面前蹲下来。  
“怎么回事？”她问。  
Tony像是被人从巨大的漩涡中拔了出来，他剧烈地呼吸着，努力平复自己的心情。  
“纹身。”他的声音中仍透着狂喜，“Clint说我手臂上有个纹身。”  
Natasha顺着他的手臂看去，那里空空如也。

=====——*——=====——*——=====——*——=====

“可是Clint没有灵魂伴侣。”Natasha站在病房门口，Clint躺在病床上，在治疗了伤口后他还没有醒过来。“他没有印记。”  
“那不重要。”Tony说，他守在病床边，眼神没从Clint身上挪开过一秒，“他能看见我的印记，他就是我的灵魂伴侣。”  
他又盯着Clint看了一会儿，突然想到什么，他抬起头看向Natasha。“也许他也有印记，只是连他自己都不知道。”他说，用眼神向Natasha征求同意，Natasha明白过来他要做什么。“需要我回避吗？”她问。  
“如果你不介意的话。”Tony回答，Natasha点点头，悄无声息地从病房退了出去。  
Tony小心翼翼地解开Clint治疗时还没来得及换的制服，从锁骨到小腹的皮肤一点一点被暴露在空气里。Tony用极大的意志力克制住自己想要触摸的冲动，目光细致的扫过每一寸肌肤，他暂时还一无所获。  
他把Clint的制服彻底剥去，确保自己没有弄疼对方，他轻柔地将Clint翻了个身。  
然后终于，在两扇肩胛骨之间，那个小小的，但清晰的印记跃入眼帘。  
一股暖流击中了他。  
“哦，Clint。”Tony喃喃，他定在那里，既想上前触摸又忍不住后退，“哦。”

*

Clint感觉到他的意识在逐渐恢复，但他没有立刻睁开眼，因为他隐约觉得会发生点什么。  
他努力回忆之前的事。他们在战斗，他在大使馆的露台上，有两个机器人从边缘爬了上来，不止两个，西面有更多，他干掉了一部分，但他的头很晕，反应变得迟缓，绿光射过来的时候他没来得及躲开，他被击中了。  
但这还不是全部，之后的记忆里还有爆炸声和呼喊声，听起来很耳熟，他稍稍清醒了一会儿，看见一只手臂，上面还有图案，他说了句什么……  
哦。  
Clint肯定自己现在彻底清醒过来了，但他宁愿就这么一直沉睡下去。  
“他已经醒了。”一道注视着他的视线的主人说，是Natasha。Clint认命地睁开了眼。  
“见到你真高兴，Nat。”他小声向面色不善的女特工打招呼，然后转向另一道视线的主人，“你也是，Tony。”  
Tony盯着他，一言不发。Clint在心里疯狂地祈祷Tony没有听见那句话，但Tony一开口就击碎了他的幻想。  
“关于灵魂伴侣这件事，”他说。Clint绝望地目送着Natasha离开了病房，Tony走过去关上门，“我们得谈谈。”

*

“我早该知道的。”  
Tony站在Clint的病床边，语气中的怨念都快要化成实体了。  
“你已经说了十二遍了。”Clint底气不足地说，“还是在我醒过来之后。”  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么？我能看到你的印记吗？我连自己的都看不到，我以为我没有灵魂伴侣！”  
“但我能看到，就像你能看到我的印记一样。你甚至能和我建立连结，而你居然切断了它！”Tony的声音陡然提高，“你知道你差点因为这个就死了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“连结一旦建立，除非一方死亡，否则它是不会断开的，将它强行切断的一方会被默认死亡。”  
“所以我才会觉得这么难受？”Clint第一次知道这种说法，“因为它以为我已经死了？”  
“是的。”Tony不敢设想如果他没能及时发现Clint就是他的灵魂伴侣会怎样，“你差点把我的灵魂伴侣害死了。”  
“呃，我很抱歉？”Clint眨了眨眼睛，尝试挤出一个笑但没能成功，因为Tony正瞪着他，“这一点也不好笑。”他说，“我简直无法相信……”  
“Tony，”Clint打断他，语气是他印象中难得的严肃，“我曾经一直以为自己没有灵魂伴侣，我不觉得有什么，也不怎么在乎自己到底有没有灵魂伴侣，所以你没必要……”  
“你不在乎？”Tony几乎要尖叫起来，“你觉得我会仅仅因为一个人是我的灵魂伴侣就和他在一起吗？”  
Clint看起来困惑极了：“我以为你们都是这样？”  
Tony喟然长叹：“上帝啊，Clint，”他简直想放声大笑，“你说得没错，我们确实还有很多要互相了解的地方。”  
“但是别担心。”他说，冲Clint露出一个微笑，“我知道我们会很聊得来的。”

Fin.


End file.
